


Teacher

by fanfic_originals



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: The results Rin got were atrocious, as Rin’s teacher, Yukio is furious.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 25
Collections: YukioRin





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is just writing for fun, so don’t expect too much. Actually I think it’s bad as well.

Yukio is looking through the test papers that his students completed from the exorcist class. Since his older brother is his student, he refrains from marking the papers in their shared bedroom. He is now in one of the many rooms in the building and marking those papers one by one and as usual, Suguro Ryūji is the top student.

Yukio always marks Rin’s paper last. He doesn’t want to start with the worst student in history, even if it is his own brother. Bit by bit, the whole paper is marked red Yukio isn’t even surprised at this point. He just marked a big fat zero on his brother’s paper and place it on top of the rest. Despite being the younger brother, Yukio is supposed to supervise Rin because of his unpredictable powers.

So, these results are utterly unacceptable. Rin keeps the papers into his briefcase and made his way to class. He walks in and everyone greets him. “Good afternoon.” Yukio sets his briefcase down, “So I’ll be returning your test papers today. Please learn from your mistakes and get better results next test.” Yukio hands the papers individually to the students.

“As usual, Suguro has scored full marks on this test and Rin still scored the lowest.” Yukio places the paper on Rin’s table. “Meet me after class, Oni-san.” Yukio whispers into Rin’s ear. Rin sat up straight at that sentence. He is going to be in deep trouble. Yukio would usually scold him in front of the class but not today, apparently. “Didn’t you say you would be the best exorcist? You can’t even get good grades. Being the best is a little far fetched for you.” Suguro mocked. Rin couldn’t do anything with the way Yukio was glaring at him. He kept quiet and held the anger he has.

Class went by as usual, Yukio not sparing a glance at Rin, which is a rare occurrence on itself. “He must be really mad if he is like this.” Rin mumbles to himself.

All of this is so nerve racking. Yukio would usually yell at him by now because he was playing a fool and disturbing others, but no, all he got was a ‘go back to your seat’ and that was it. Rin eventually stayed at his seat as he fiddled with the stationary in front of him. “Alright, class dismissed.” Yukio said and the rest of the students rushed to pack and leave. Rin sat at his table unmoving.

“This isn’t acceptable. If you continue to get such grades, you won’t be able to graduate with the rest of the class.” Yukio is putting it out there, making it clear that failure is simply not acceptable, but the expression he saw on his brother’s face was indifference. It lit a fire in him. “Well then, what do you want me to do, Yukio? Clearly you already are stuck with the initial idea that I can’t make it.” Rin glares at the younger brother.

Rin is losing his pride as the older one, being lectured and taughts by his own younger brother. It is as if things couldn’t get worse, Yukio always announce the top and the last place students. He has his pride and his reputation to maintain which is being completely destroyed by Yukio right before his own eyes. “Your results are ridiculous, are you even paying attention? This isn’t the first time Rin. I guess since failing isn’t too scary, you would continue failing.” Yukio crossed his arms across his chest.

Rin rolled his eyes at this, his younger brother lecturing him about his results? The disrespect he is getting. “Look, my grades aren’t important as long as I prove my use to the organisation. You know I’m good enough to work on the field.” Rin argued. He had been useful on so many occasions when they needed it, yet they all decided to evaluate him based on his grades in class. This just isn’t fair, he just isn’t the study type.

Yukio grabbed Rin by the collar and dragged the older all the way to the bridge near their dorm. Yukio easily flipped Rin over and off the bridge. A huge splash is made and it took a while before a angry Rin popped up glaring at Yukio. “I could have died, Yukio!” Rin screamed. “You haven’t even experienced half of my pain marking your papers and you’re already screaming at me?” Yukio said calmly, eyes void of any emotion.

“You don’t just throw someone off the bridge, I could have gotten seriously hurt.” Rin climb up to dry land from a ladder nearby. “You’re a half demon, you won’t die easily.” Yukio casually shrugged as he looked at his brother’s shivering form. “It’s so cold.” Rin rubbed his hands on his arms to generate some heat.

Yukio then once again grabs his older brother and drags him into their dorm and into their room. Yukio pulls a hanger out from their closet and started hitting Rin who started running all around the place to avoid getting beaten. That shit hits hard. “Stop running away.” Yukio glared at his older brother. “Then stop hitting me! It hurts!” Rin shouts.

Yuki lets go of the hanger and runs after his brother. Grabbing then pulling his hands up pinning them in place. “You have been really bad, oni-san. Causing trouble for your teacher with your bad results.” Yukio whispered, which made Rin gulp. Rin doesn’t try to struggle from the grip, Yukio’s glare keeping him in place.

“I’m really, really sorry. I’ll study harder and not flunk the next test as well.” Rin said, but deep inside he has no remorse at all. Well if only his teacher isn’t his younger brother, he would get away easily. “I don’t believe your words, Rin. You are only doing lip service.” Yukio held Rin against the wall a little tighter. “Please stop, I promise you, I won’t fail the next test.” Rin is kind of desperate to get out of this. “Actually the organisation sent me something.” Yukio finally lets go of Rin’s wrists.

Rin started rubbing on his wrists to ease the non-existent pain. “It is something that could control your lazy ass.” Yukio smirked as he pulled out a package that is really small. “You want to use something that small to control me? This must be a complete joke.” Rin laughs but Yukio’s expression remains completely serious. Yukio opens the package carefully. It was a gun with a few microchips. “I’ve read the instructions, so don’t worry Rin. It won’t hurt a bit and you will be the most studious student ever seen.” Yukio smiles and he loads the gun with the microchips.

The punishment was brutal after that, studying for 12hours just to catch up with the content he never paid attention to. He promises to never slack off again. Rin couldn’t even if he wanted to, the microchips wouldn’t even let him. 


End file.
